Adventure time nightmare
by lonewriterRyuRyan
Summary: Finn and fionna enter a new nightmare reality every night they sleep. Will they survive find out for yourselves! Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: An Odd Team

It was a normal day as any other in the simple Land of Ooaa. The two lands, the Land of Ooo and the Land of Aaa had joined together barely a month ago, and everyone had been getting used to it. In one specific tree fort, a young boy was awakening. He yawned, stretched and climbing out of his sleeping bag. He had in his bed the odd way he chose to sleep. He stretched and yawned again before he went and got dressed out of his pajamas and into his usual clothes, which was a light blue colored shirt and darker blue pants. Plus he always wore his white bear-like hat, even at night. He yawned again as he walked into the kitchen.

In the kitchen he saw a rectangular shaped electronic robot who appeared to be a gaming device and acted just as that. He was wandering around the kitchen. "Yo, BMO, sup?" the boy said greeting him as the electronic gaming buddy jumped in surprise. "Oh, good morning, Finn… why are you up so early?" BMO responded. Finn happened to be the boy's name. He is a well-known adventurer in the land and a hero, also known as one of the last two humans in the land. "I got a whole lot-a adventuring planned for today with Jake, Fionna and Cake," he explained seeming ecstatic for the early morning to the point where the sun had barely rose.

Afterwards, Finn went to another room of the house. It was a simple basic room with various items in it. He saw and approached a yellow furred dog that was sleeping in a drawer with a blanket and pillow in it.

"Yo, Jake, bro get up, we got a big day of action and adventure!" Finn shouted with glee poking at his older brother, the one who had raised him since he was young and the only other one who lived in the tree fort. Jake just groaned and rolled over. He did not seem well as he was coughing. "Oh… morning Finn…" he greeted him, coughing again as Finn raised an eyebrow. "You okay man?" he asked worriedly about what was wrong. "Nah, dude… I think something in my everything burrito got me sick last night…" he claimed groaning in pain. Finn was saddened by this.

"So I guess ya can't come with us, can ya?" Finn asked him before seeing Jake's arm stretch on its own, falling to the floor from the drawer. Jake seemed too sick to even control his powers. He had the magical ability to stretch his body to any shape or size he wants, yet he never has tested how far he could stretch though. "No, man… Sorry, you'll have to go without me," he exclaimed. Normally he would be worried out of his mind about Finn going anywhere with a girl alone, but he knew that Cake would watch out for him. "You sure, man? I can stay to take care of ya if you want," Finn responded confused to why he seemed too easy to let him go.

"Nah, man… BMO will take care of me…" Jake assured that he'd be fine until they heard a knock at the door. Finn just looked at him worriedly. "Go have fun," he told him. Finn nodded and immediately left the room, closing the door behind him. He was feeling major guilt for leaving Jake out of the action like this and not feeling entirely sure if he'd be alright without his help. He just sighing and went to see who was at the door.

Finn opened the door to see a girl in a light blue shirt and a dark blue miniskirt. She had a white rabbit hat on as well and part of her long blonde hair was sticking out of the front of her face. She brushed it aside like it was nothing and had a sword on her bag on her back that appeared to be a red short sword with a leather grip. "Hey, Finn," she greeted him as Finn stepped outside, closing the door and standing in front of her. "Hey, Fionna… where's Cake?" he questioned noticing that she was alone as well. She had a sad expression as she sighed. "She had to do a lot of things because she forgot about them today. She only let me come because she thought Jake would watch us," she explained irritated by the fact that usually their partners didn't let them go alone.

"Well Jake's sick. Why don't we go ourselves?" Finn asked with a smile. Fionna was not quite sure about it, but she didn't want to miss out on all they had planned to do. "Let's roll then," she agreed as they both left the tree fort and headed towards the east.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Curse?

Finn and Fionna spent the day doing what they had originally planned, though it felt not as enjoyable to do since Cake and Jake weren't there. After a while, they were exploring a new mountainous area. There was nothing but tons of leaves on the ground and the trees appeared unchanged, but there were so many to the point that they couldn't see the sun. "What are we doing here?" Fionna asked not remembering this on the list. "I heard there might be a crystal here. I figured we could nab it quickly," Finn explained. She nodded in agreement thinking that it would be easy.

After a short time, they came across a cave nearby, which was emitting a weird purple glow from the inside. They both went inside, and their jaws dropped when they saw a huge purple crystal that was embedded in the ground. It appeared to be nearly as big as them but nowhere near as wide. "Oh… my… glob…" Fionna muttered as Finn went to it to try and pull it out. "Ugh… it's stuck… gimme a hand," he said. She nodded and went over, grabbing another part of the crystal and trying to pry it out of the ground, but they had no success.

Finn groaned and got fed up with it. He pulled out his sword while Fionna stepped back. "Go for it!" she supported him, knowing his idea of cutting parts of it out. He struck his sword on the side of the crystal but it barely scratched. He growled in frustration and repeatedly swung, hacked and slashed at the crystal, but it just barely cut into it. "Oh my grod, why won't it break?!" Finn screamed in frustration and threw his sword to the ground.

Fionna rolled her eyes and got closer to it. She looked it over and saw the scratches and a barely visible cut on it. "Your blade's as dull as your brain, man," she joked chuckling. Finn just glared and got ready to take another hit at the crystal, until they heard a voice pierce their ears. "What are you doing to my crystal?" someone said as. They saw a mysterious figure in a blue robe approaching them. They couldn't see his face or any of his body, only the red eyes in his outfit. The person looked over the crystal.

"Umm… s-sorry, we uh didn't mean to. I mean, we had no idea you were the owner," Finn stuttered terrified. He had damaged someone else's property, and was in big trouble. Fionna sighed, thinking this was only going to go poorly as the man turned to them. "Do you know who I am?" the man asked before throwing weird red dust into their faces. Finn and Fionna were coughing and hacking, even after the weird red dust cleared out. "What did you do that for?! Seriously, why throw dirt in our faces! We didn't take any of it!" Fionna asked enraged.

"Dirt? Hehehe… this isn't dirt," the man in the robe claimed before starting to chant odd words. Before long, he was done and the two were just looking at him confusedly. "Man, did you leave your brain out in the sun to long?" Finn asked but the man just chuckled. "Enjoy your suffering. Come and find me when you have realized your mistake," he declared before leaving the cave.

Finn looked at Fionna. They were both confused by what just happened. "Any idea what he just said?" he asked her but she shrugged. "Nothing we can't beat him up over if it's bad," she replied before they refocused their attention on the crystal. "I guess we leave it. He got pretty worked up over it," he decided, thinking they had no other means of ripping it out of the ground. They saw the outside getting dark already. They hadn't even noticed the day blow by so fast. "Oh glob... what do you wanna do?" Fionna asked him, wondering if they should camp here tonight since the dark forest made her back away a bit in fear.

"It might just be my gut but I think something's wrong with that forest…" Finn claimed, glaring into the dark forest and seeing some leaves blow around in the dark before he turned to his friend. "And if you don't mind sleeping on rocks, I guess we can" he implied. Fionna nodded, agreeing to just stay in the cave for the night, fearing there might be something in the forest at night. Both of them just stayed around the bright crystal, using it as a nightlight to sleep the rest of the night.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Beginning

It didn't take long for Finn and Fionna to fall asleep around their only light source which was the crystal itself. They had previously attempted to steal it, unfortunately had success. They had weird run in with the strange old man that threw weird red dust on them. It may had been enough for them, but the fact they were now stuck in a poorly lit cave in a dark forest just added onto their paranoia beforehand.

As Finn began to reawaken, he groaned and looked around, noticing something different about what he was seeing now. He was in a poorly lit room that appeared to have a strange chair in it, with blood all over the ceiling walls and floor. Finn examined the chair closer and saw tons of blood dripping down from the headrest. "What the glob happened?!" he asked in shock before hearing a groan come from the next room. Finn promptly kicked the door open with his sword drawn, expecting a monster to show up. However he saw Fionna there getting up. "Fionna, are you okay?" he asked, terrified out of his mind from everything in the blood covered rooms.

Fionna rubbed the back of her head and looked around. Already she had become confused. "What is going on?" she asked in confusion. Finn shrugged, being unsure of this while seeing another blood soaked room. "Let's just get the grod outta here!" he ordered. She nodded getting up and drawing out her short red sword. She then followed finn to the next room.

When they entered the next room there happened to be just two long windows on each side. When they entered the room the door locked behind them and a gate slammed down from nowhere. "Oh glob, now what?" Fionna asked while shaking the gate. There was no way around it and there weren't any holes or gaps in the gate that were big enough to climb through, so they were forced to go forward. They went to one of the windows to see if they could tell where they were, but when they looked through the window it just showed infinite darkness. To their confusion, it just showed barely a few trees and nothing but the pitch black dark of night.

"Whoa… check out the sky," Fionna pointed out for them as Finn looked up. The sky had no clouds in it, nor did it have a moon at all, and the whole sky was entirely red. It was all confusing one thing after the other. It seemed off about where they were, but they were sure about one thing; they weren't in the Candy Kingdom. Suddenly, they saw a large, abnormal hand suddenly come out of nowhere and slap on the glass, making them both jump back in surprise. Before long they saw more and more hands appearing and smashing onto the glass like they were trying to break it. "Oh my glob, run!" Finn shouted running to the door and trying to open it, but it wouldn't budge no matter how hard they pushed.

"We don't have time!" Finn shouted before kicking at the door, seeing it fall down. They bolted out of the room just before all the hands broke through the glass simultaneously, all of them grabbing into the room.

Fionna was panting in relief seeing the hands miss them entirely. Finn just groaned in deep frustration. "What is going on in this place?!" he demanded answers from this world. He looked at his friend, realising that he was just making her more stressed out and nervous. He sighed, knowing he should be trying to keep everything calm. He went to her and helped her up. "Thanks… sorry I panicked in there" Fionna apologized to him, thinking that she nearly got them into trouble, but Finn chuckled to her. "It's cool," he responded. So they continued through the building. The building had skeletons lying around or had been partially eaten bodies. Every corpse they saw was missing their eyes, and red vines for hands that went up to their elbows. It was getting more and more unsettling by each corpse.

While they were wandering around the multiple buildings with multiple floors, silence took over and Finn and Fionna weren't saying anything at all, unable to put how terrifying it was into words. She looked at him, thinking it would help if they talked about something other than what they were seeing so far. "How have things been with you and Flame Princess?" Fionna asked when they passed by a decaying corpse of someone who had hung themselves from the ceiling. Finn just looked at her along the way. "She's been getting a little depressed lately," he claimed before they came to a door that had wooden planks hammered on it and looked very rusted.

"Really? Why's that?" Fionna questioned while they were trying to rip the wooden planks off. "I tried to dance with her, but we fell and she burned into me. It took me a while to recover. She's been getting better control over her fire though," Finn responded pulling his sword out.

Finn smashed the wooden boards off with his sword. As he opened the door, he saw nothing but a dark room. "Ugh, man… this is starting to get annoying," he claimed, being too afraid to enter each room. It was like something was repeatedly telling him in the back of his head to run and continue going on. Fionna nodded and they entered the room. She tried flicking on the light switch but the lights just flickered on and off, much to their irritation. Just then they saw someone sitting in a chair. That person suddenly stood up, appearing to be shaking and twitching wildly.

"H-hey dude, you okay?" Finn asked. Fionna got her sword out, not trusting anything as the man reached toward them. He held his head up, revealing his sickening face and letting out a loud roar. His eyes were missing, he had vine-like red arms, and its teeth had blood and red chunks on them, like someone who had eaten tons of meat without cutting up the animal. "Oh my glob!" Fionna screamed out as they quickly got out of the room, slamming the door shut behind them. They stopped as they heard the noise of the monster roaring and banging on the door.

It didn't take long for Finn and Fionna to hear the sounds of even more growling and groaning, finding more of the monsters appearing from the doors that were previously heavily barricaded. Each one either had missing limbs or had severe damage showing on their body. Finn and Fionna quickly ran back past the monsters that kept attempting to grab them, and the two came across a staircase, running downstairs to just try and escape. They kept hearing the booming roars of the monster behind them.

After a while of running they both had to stop and were panting heavily. They looked down, noticing a body of ankle deep water flooding where they were. It appeared that the steps had leaded them to the basement. They saw a grey hallway where they could see a door at the end. The two looked at each other. "Looks like it's the only way we've got to go" Fionna claimed. Finn nodded since he did not want to go back up the flight of steps to the monsters that were waiting for them. They just continued onward, down the long hallway that felt like it never ended and opened the door heading inside.

Inside the room they saw a weird tall monster sitting in a chair lifelessly. It happened to be just a little taller than Fionna and was also missing its eyes, though its arms were as long as them. The long length of its arms was ridiculous at their view. "Hey there's a door!" Finn shouted but Fionna saw a chain lock on the door. Before her annoyance could rise, she noticed the key resting in the mouth of the presumably dead beast. She just took one step at a time, slowly approaching it before quickly ripping the key from its teeth. "Don't worry, I got the key," she told Finn since he was distracted by the lock.

They suddenly heard a groan from the monster. It pulled itself up, now moving again. It used its arm like a whip and smashed Fionna into a wall. Finn just jumped in shock before getting his sword out again. "You're just globbed up, man!" he yelled, jumping up slashing off the long arm that was stretching like a rubber band. Blood spurted out as the monster roared and stood up.

Finn quickly helped up Fionna. "Thanks a ton…" she claimed before glaring at the monster, thinking they had no way out of this fight. The monster's arm suddenly grew back. It growled like a hostile dog before grabbing at them. Finn had an idea and got in front of Fionna. "Hey, stretchy dude, come and grab me!" he taunted. The monster focused its senses on Finn, licking its teeth in hunger as it grabbed him with both of its stretchy arms. It pulled its arms back, bringing him closer. Finn held his sword out while being pulled closer, and as the result of it, the monster got stabbed in the head, letting him go and falling over, appearing to have died in an instance.

Finn was panting after the horrifying incident as Fionna came over. "Is it… you know… dead?" she asked him. He nodded, believing it certainly was. "Hey, what's that?" he asked noticing the key that had a #1 symbol crafted on it. It felt confusing to them, but they could examine the key further, they both started to feel drowsy, thus they fell over and passed out.

The End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A Cursed Key?

When Finn and Fionna awakened from their dream, they both looked at each other, panting and wondering what just happened. Finn looked over himself, realizing that he had the same bruises and scratches he had gained from the dream. The same occurred for Fionna, every scratch and bruise in their exact places. "Did you have a nightmare too?" she asked him. He nodded his head, claiming that he exactly did as he groaned. As he got up, they suddenly heard a voice hit them. "Do you realize the mistake you have made yet?" they heard someone ask them. They saw the same man from yesterday standing there in front of them.

"What the glob did you do to us?" Finn asked, thinking he was the cause of the nightmare. "And who are you anyway?" Fionna added to the question as they just got a laugh in response. "Right… I am Astaroth, the being who can only tell the truth, and I put a curse on you is what I did," Astaroth introduced himself after claiming he had cursed the two. Finn immediately grabbed Astaroth by the collar of his shirt. "You better un-curse us right now, man!" he threatened but just got the glare from Astaroth's red eyes. "I can't… you will have to suffer, just like everyone else I had cursed and if you survive more power to you," he responded shoving Finn away from him.

Fionna looked at the crystal and back at Astaroth. "Why did you curse us over this crystal?" she asked, trying to be more calm and hoping to maybe find a way to get the curse off of them. "Because, I made it in honor of the many people I watched die over my curse in the great Mushroom War. Each person who died to the curse made the crystal grow bigger," Astaroth responded with a creepy laugh while rubbing the crystal. "You were in the Mushroom War?" Finn asked in confusion before noticing something at his feet. It was the same key they got from the monster at the end of their dream except now there were two keys. Each had a #1 print on them. He and Fionna both picked them up in confusion,

"Yes I was… it was so fun watching my enemies and allies slowly lose their minds, either from refusing to sleep out of fear, or waking up coughing up blood, or dying in a fight from lack of energy!" Astaroth proclaimed before maniacally laughing, though Finn didn't hesitate to punch him in the face to shut him up. "So every one of those monsters we saw in our dreams were caused by the crystal, and those monsters used to be warriors in the war?" Fionna questioned. Astaroth nodded, claiming that was exactly it. "I don't believe it! This is total math!" Finn claimed, kicking a few rocks on the ground in deep anger.

"I can give you a fair chance if you request for it," Astaroth offered. They just looked at him, unsure if they could even trust him. "Fine… what do we do to beat this curse?" Fionna asked while Finn was moping around and Astaroth chuckled.

"Those keys have random warriors in each one. Find the rings in your dream and you could call for assistance, and to beat the curse? You have to kill the toughest of the warriors, the ones who still have part of their memories of suffering. There is at least eleven to find, and they're pretty much super monsters yet easy to find," Astaroth explained. Finn thought this was going to be annoying, having an adventure in their dreams when they were supposed to be resting for real adventures in the day time. Finn just gave one of the two #1 keys to Fionna for safekeeping. They put them away before walking away from Astaroth, exiting the cave.

Before they got too far away they heard him call to them. "Remember! If you tell anyone else they will also be cursed!" Astaroth shouted, warning them. They just gulped and continued on in worry, now thinking that no one could help them now.

"If we ever need to know anything, we'll come back for him," Finn insisted. Fionna nodded in agreement as they just continued walking through the forest. The sun was beaming through the trees, lighting up the dark forest as they continued through, heading back to the tree fort, unsure of what they should do about that curse, since there didn't appear to be a way to stop this curse. They had no other thought aside from thinking they had to survive. "Hey, Fionna…?" Finn started as she looked at him. "Yeah?" "I just want to tell you something… I'm sorry I globbed up and got us into this," he told her. She raised an eyebrow and just snickered.

"Finn, don't worry, we might not have our friends to help, but we're tough enough for it. It's just another adventure to challenge ourselves too," Fionna reassured him, thinking that everything would be fine when really she was just as terrified as him. Finn nodding, smiling happily as they continued their way back to the tree fort after the long excruciating day.

The End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Bro Fight

Finn and Fionna were arriving back to the tree fort after the horrific night, though when they entered, they saw Jake standing their glaring at them, seemingly angry like he had been waiting for them all night. "Oh hey, Jake, you feeling better?" Finn asked him wondering why he seemed so mad. Fionna give him a small wave but that didn't faze him. "Where were you two all night?!" Jake asked seeming furious from how they were both out all night without Cake. "We got stuck and had to camp out in some forest," Finn explained, not wanting to talk about the curse since it would curse Jake if he did.

"You'd better not have done anything," Jake told them in anger, still trying to calm down but was unable to by the thoughts he kept having. "Dude, it's okay, we didn't do tier 15. Why would we?" Fionna asked. Finn wasn't completely aware of what tier 15 was but he knew his bro had warned him to stay away from it, but Fionna seemed to be more aware and had more knowledge of what it was, even though Cake was in the same mindset of telling her to stay away from it.

Jake just sighed letting his anger deflate like a slowly deflating balloon. "If you can't trust me bro, then why do I even live here?" Finn asked Jake starting to get sick of his constant babysitting over him. He was seventeen years old now, and it had been getting more annoying that each day, on every adventure and every time he went out to be followed by him. Fionna just groaned, holding her head worriedly for what Finn might say. "What are you saying, bro?" Jake questioned backing up a bit and chuckling nervously.

Finn just glared as Jake tried to calm him down by using his puppy dog eyes look, giving a cute appearance he'd pull off when Finn was seriously enraged, but it usually resulted poorly. "I'm leaving, man. If you really aren't going to wind the paranoia reel back, then I won't put up with it. I'm gone!" he declared, throwing his arms up and beginning to walk away. "Dude! Finn! Bro! Wait!" Jake called stretching his arm for him, but Fionna grabbed it. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him," she claimed, sighing before walking off to follow Finn, knowing that the two of them were stuck with the nightmares nightly for a while.

As they begun travelling across the Land of Ooaa, Fionna and Finn stayed silent, the grass crushing beneath their feet as the sky was growing darker, appearing that it was about to rain soon. "Where are you going to stay now?" she asked trying to strike up a conversation. "I don't know, and I don't care. And I'm not gonna come back until Jake apologizes. Glob, I might not even come back for that," Finn responded, knowing she'd try to get him to go back and patch up the friendship himself. They just continued walking, though they knew they'd wind up in the nightmares together no matter what.

Finn just, sighed starting to actually wonder where he'd stay himself now, but he had survived from the land before, so he thought it would be fine, just trying to forget about it.

"So I guess we'll be hanging out a lot more now?" he asked Fionna. She just rolled her eyes before replying. "I guess so… why? Is something wrong with that?" she questioned. Finn just gulped, convincing that it wasn't a problem, but he was just nervous he might have said something wrong. Just then the rain began pouring down on them, the thunder exploding with the loud sound that may as well have been drums. Finn was just humming, beginning to do what he sometimes did when he was down.

"_Every day_, _Every night_, _I wind up in a fight_… _I can't take much more_..." Finn had begun singing. Fionna rolled her eyes, listening to the song. She decided to join in. "_And the helpers light that should of shined on us has vanished_," she continued his song as they both smiled at each other. "_The pureness of a single light_, _will shine right through the dark of night_, _Cause even by ourselves everything should work out_~ _Even if we_ _Find ourselves confined by the loved ones of our daily lives_, _we'll stay by each others side and go amid_- _In the lands blowing wind_~" they sung in unison. Afterward they noticed the rain was already stopping.

Finn and Fionna were laughing at each other after the song, both equally embarrassed. "I haven't sung like that in a while" he claimed while they stopped in their tracks. She turned to him while the sun was shining over the land again. "I'll see ya at the Candy Kingdom tomorrow, alright? Considering we're stuck together in our dreams, we may as well adventure a bit more in the day, right?" Fionna asked with a grin while holding out her hand. Finn nodded in agreement and gave her a high five. "You know it! Well, I'll see you later. I gotta find a place to stay in," he told her, waving as he walked away to find himself a place to stay.

End of Chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Beginning of the Second Nightmare

Finn was relaxing around the Candy Kingdom, just dreading the night for what might happen to him and his friend in their nightmares next time. He had no real remorse over what he told Jake or what he did, more glad about it if anything. He stared blankly into the gold key that had a #1 print on it. The teeth of the key were odd. It was like the tip of a dagger more than an actual key. He had his mind just set on it, remembering how Astaroth claimed it would summon someone to help him, one thing after another he just kept feeling more like he was the cause of this.

Finn couldn't look away until he heard someone call for him. "Hello, Finn!" a person said from behind him, startling the boy as he quickly pocketed the key before turning around, seeing another boy with pink skin and pink hair somewhat done up in a quaff fashion, also adorning a small crown and wearing a hot pink colored shirt, with light pink puffed sleeves, magenta slits and a large matching collar with a small blue jewel inside a gold crest on it. Finn got up, standing in front of him and chuckling. "Hey, Gumball, you scared me," he claimed as he shook his hand.

The person was Prince Gumball, the friendly prince of the candy kingdom. "Sorry, I was just doing the usual rounds around town. Can't trust some of these guards to do their job right, and I saw you and couldn't resist," Gumball responded. Finn just sighed while calming down. "It's alright, man. I just left my home is all," he responded as he sat down.

"Hm? And why is that?" Prince Gumball asked while sitting beside him. Finn was not sure if he should bother to tell him. "Jake was always paranoid, so I told him off and left," he explained what had mainly happened. "Ah, I know what you mean. Ever since I arrived, Bubblegum's been doing more science stuff then ever," Gumball exclaimed in reassurance before they both went silent for a while. "So… where are you going to stay now?" he asked. Finn just scratched his chin unsure. "I dunno, but don't tell anyone. That's all I want you to do," he responded, but realized it was starting to get dark outside.

"I'll keep it a secret. Goodbye, Finn," Gumball told him before getting up and walking away back to the castle. Finn sighed in relief as he walked off to a nearby inn, seeing a few candy people sitting and chatting in the lobby like normal. He went up to the worker behind the counter. "Yo, dude, I need a room for a night," Finn told the cookie working behind the counter, giving him some gold pieces before heading upstairs to the room.

Finn got to the room and closed the door behind him, seeing barely any furniture in there except for just one bed and a fire place. It seemed very old, but he didn't want to complain, so he just sat down on the bed. "Alright… find the rings and survive. Simple," he told himself what he expected to do in the next nightmare. He lay back on the bed, gulping while trying to get some rest. He sighed as he was still annoyed about the fight he had with Jake today, but he hoped that Fionna had better luck with Cake.

Finn groaned and woke back up, looking around and finding himself in a strange hallway that was poorly lit by nothing more than a flickering light. He just ignored it and began to walk on with his sword in hand. He was relieved to find that the blood filled halls were empty, with no monsters in them whatsoever, although he was worried about Fionna. He groaned in deep worry before he exited the building, finding himself outside. Multiple buildings were damaged and burnt down, and each one was stained with blood, with corpses lying on the streets and road.

Suddenly, Finn heard a hissing noise. He turned around and saw a women walking towards him in the streets. She had long grey hair covering her face and was in a white dress. Finn didn't know how to react, considering it was another human, but so far the humans he had met were monsters as he just heard a faint cry continuing to echo through the dark streets. "Um, excuse me, ma'am? You okay?" he asked while approaching her, but he went in front of her, getting no real response. He just rubbed the back of his head from the silence. "Listen, can you tell me if you've seen any odd rings?" Finn asked her as well, but didn't get a response as she continued crying.

Finn sighed, unable to see her face as he shook his head. "I know it's bad in this town… but I can help you. What's wrong?" he asked. Her cries seemed to stop just after he said it. "M-my… family wedding… ruined…" her voice sounded weak, like she couldn't do a full sentence properly.

Finn sheathed his sword before seeing her lift her head, revealing herself as monster with her face, looking mostly burnt off. Finn let out a shriek of terror before getting grabbed by her. He tried to break free, feeling the maggots on her arms on his skin. Her flesh was rotting like a zombie, and before long they had attracted more monsters, and they were coming to the area from the noise. Finn looked at the monstrous girl while she had her unbreakable grip on him. "Come on, honey… we can finish the wedding... then we'll be happy together… forever… and ever… and ever…" she repeated with a maniacal laugh seeming to be mistaking him for someone else. Before Finn could even react, he suddenly got knocked out.

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Corpse Bride and the Rings

Fionna was awakening in the nightmare town, annoyed because she had to fight with Cake before she had gone to bed. It was practically the same as the one Finn had with Jake, but she just tried to forget about it. She began wandering the streets of the blood soaked town, trying to avoid every monster possible. "Glob… where's Finn? He must be somewhere else in the town…" she thought since they were far away from each other, in belief that they might have appeared in different parts of the horrific town. She continued her search for him, hoping he will be fine.

Meanwhile, Finn was waking up. He groaned before noticing himself in an oddly lit building, though it appeared to be the inside of a wedding building. He gulped, seeing the dead flower and blood on some of the chairs and floor. "What the glob…?" he asked in confusion, trying to get up. He realized he was tied to a chair. He groaned in disappointment before he saw the same zombie girl from before that was now in a pure white wedding dress as she turned to him. "Oh, honey, you're awake," she said in her hollowed echoic voice. "What's going on here? You better let me out and I won't slay you!" he demanded in anger, wanting to try and escape the trap he had somehow wound up in.

Finn saw multiple monsters wandering around, yet they seemed to be obeying the one monster girl. "How about a kiss before the wedding?" she asked leaning into him. Finn looked at her horribly burnt face and shrieked like a girl.

However, Finn realized his legs weren't tied up as he pulled then up, kicking the monster in the chest and knocking her into one of the chairs. "You're insane, lady! I'm not this guy you think I am! I'd cut my lips off before kissing a corpse!" he yelled. The zombie girl let out a growl, having been offended by what Finn said. She got up and stabbed him in the shoulder with one of her claws, and he cringed in pain. "You will learn to live with it," the monster girl claimed. With that, she walked away after ripping her claw out of him.

Finn groaned in shame, looking around while his shoulder bled over his shirt, seeing two strange looking rings sitting on a table nearby him. Both rings appeared to have key holes on each one, which Finn thought was odd. "Great, I find the rings, and one's going to end up on my finger as the wedding ring, and the suffer-ring," he chuckled at his own joke before looking down at the floor. He was depressed, now thinking that he was going to end up marrying a corpse bride.

Meanwhile, Fionna had explored most of the town until she saw the wedding building. She raised an eyebrow, feeling curious about the building as she approached it. She opened the big doors and headed inside, seeing three monsters in the entrance room. When the monsters noticed Fionna, they growled and began to come at her in their slow pace as usual. Fionna rolled her eyes and got her sword out, stabbing one in the head and quickly ripping her blade back. The monster fell over and died instantly. Fionna spun around, slashing another monster in half as its torso fell into the ground, separated from its pelvis. Fionna threw a punch the last monster, knocking it down and leaving it on the ground before she continued on her way.

Meanwhile Finn was still tied up in his chair, feeling glad that the living corpse bride had left. He was trying to stand up in the chair. He soon saw a stone pillar beside him, so he turned his back to it, pushed himself backwards and slammed his back into the pillar, which then smashed the chair into pieces, and the ropes that were binding Finn fell to the ground under his feet. Finn grinned as he stretched once he was out of the rope and chair. "Now to give that walking bride a taste of her own math!" he exclaimed, but he checked his clothes and pockets. His sword had been taken by one of the monsters, and it could be anywhere. He sighed in disappointment as he he picked up a sharp piece of the broken chair, planning to use it as a weapon, much like a stake. He grabbed the two rings with keyholes before he walked away through the nearby door.

When Finn entered the main room, he saw Fionna pulling her blade out of a monster's skull. "Fionna! Thank glob you're here!" he exclaimed happily. "Oh, hey Finn, I was worried you hadn't fallen asleep yet," Fionna responded, smiling as he came to her. "I found the rings!" Finn cheered, giving her one of the rings, but when they both put it on, it felt like they had gotten tighter. Fionna tried to remove her ring, but couldn't. "Oh glob, it's stuck..." she claimed, unable to remove it. Finn was unable to remove his ring either. "You think I'm going to let you steal my man?" they heard and saw the corpse bride, holding a knife and standing at the exit.

"Uh… what?" Fionna asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Finn. "She's an insane girl who thinks I'm her dead groom," he explained to her, seeing the corpse bride charge at them with her knife. Fionna just rolled her eyes, holding her sword out and watching the corpse bride impale herself on the blade, sliding all the way down to the hilt of her sword. "That was easy," Finn claimed and chuckled, glad that the insane zombie woman was now dead. "I guess taking the rings didn't help anything," she stated. Suddenly, the corpse bride let out a monstrous shriek, raising her knife and stabbing it into Fionna's shoulder, knocking her back as she groaned in pain while lying on the floor.

The corpse bride ripped the sword out of her stomach, laughing as she turned her attention to Finn. "If I can't have you, then nobody can!" she shrieked. She charged at him with the blood stained knife. She had nearly stabbed him in the chest, but Finn grabbed her wrist and stopped her blade. He had actually snapped a few of her fingers off as he took the knife from her, stabbing her in the head. "Never stab my friend," he told the dying corpse bride as she fell over, her jaw falling off of her face when she hit the ground.

"You okay?" Finn asked Fionna as he came over to her, helping her up. "Yeah, I should be. Listen, I know we're going to wake up soon, so I'll meet you in the Candy Kingdom, okay?" Fionna told him. Finn nodded, giving her a high five after returning the sword to her. After that, they both vanished from the nightmare world.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Grant De-Nasty and Violet Abigail

Finn had awakened back in the inn. Noticing he had been sleeping in, he groaned and held his shoulder in pain. Removing his hand, he saw the same injury that the corpse bride had caused when she stabbed him. His shirt and the bed he had been sleeping in had blood stained on it. He tried to ignore it, leaving the inn immediately after. He sighed while remembering the nightmare from last night, but he suddenly realized something. He had the ring from the nightmare and the #1 key of the eleven keys, and remembered that Fionna had a replica of the #1 key. He was nervous about trying it, but he kept feeling like something was telling him repeatedly to try the key on the ring.

Finn went somewhere private, hiding in a back alley and seeing nothing there. He gulped after the coast was clear. "Okay, Astaroth said this ring would help with each key. If he was lying, I'm going to beat the math out of him," Finn told himself nervously as he inserted his #1 key into the odd keyhole on the ring and turned it. The key sank into the ring to his confusion as it opened up, revealing a blinding bright light. Finn groaned, rubbing his eyes while his vision began to get clear again. He saw someone in a red bandanna, red pants and a black shirt. The man was leaning on the wall with two strange gauntlets on.

Finn was stunned to see another human, and he didn't know whether to be happy or afraid as he approached him. "Um… hello?" he greeted the man, but the man glared at him, appearing to have a strange look in his eyes, practically the look of no remorse. "Hey… so you summoned me?" the man asked. Finn nodded slowly as the man stood straight. "Well good, it's about time, I can't remember the last time I saw a living moron. I'm Grant. Grant De-Nasty," Grant introduced himself. "I'm Finn the Human" Finn introduced himself in response, shaking his hand while still confused by how he acted.

"I'm human too, you idiot, but I don't announce it, hehe…" Grant said with a grin. "Sorry, it's just what me and my friend are mainly known by in the land. We kinda are the last humans," he explained while walking out of the alley with Grant walking alongside him, seeming to be looking at the candy people with a sigh. "Yes, I know we are. I was in the Mushroom War that partially had a hand in the near end of that race. I supposed that's irony for me, ten wives and eight kids later anyway," Grant stated with a chuckle, but Finn covered Grant's mouth, sighing in relief when nobody heard.

"You can't let anybody know where you're from. You can't tell them about me and Fionna's curse and you can't tell them of your past life," Finn scolded Grant, but he glared back at him. "You summoned me to help correct? You do know your next occurrence of the nightmare comes in a month," Grant told him. He seemed happy that it wouldn't happen in a month but wondered why. "Uh, why?" Finn looked at him.

"Because for the next month, I'm going to take you from this pitiful land and train you. I'm sure your friend has summoned someone as well. That's how it'll go. You're going to train and you will refer to me as boss from now on," Grant ordered with a grin, but Finn didn't believe him and let out a chuckle. "I could beat you easily," he responded before he noticed red lines around grants throat as he glared. "You wanna prove it?" he asked seeming to be getting into a weird stance. Finn laughed and pulled his sword off his back. "Come at me, man!" he taunted.

Grant charged at Finn as he swung his sword at him, but Grant ducked under the blade with remarkable speed and stood up, being right in front of Finn as he put his hand up to his chest. "Don't fight what you can't beat, Finn," Grant laughed. Just then a metal bar with a hook launched out of his sleeve like it was attached to a gauntlet. It slammed into Finn's chest, knocking him back and knocking his sword away. Finn was coughing and gasping for breath, the wind being knocked out of him as the candy people around watched in awe at how easily beaten he was, but that seemed even more shocked at the presence of another human.

Grant was walking to Finn with his metal blade dragging the ground, causing sparks to fly from it. "Well, kid? What do you have to say?" Grant asked him. Finn looked at him, panting and looking back down, feeling saddened from being beaten so easily. "…I'm sorry… master…" Finn apologized, feeling like a dog. Grant let the metal bar slide back into his sleeve. He then grabbed him by his arm and jerked him back to his feet.

"Hey, Finn!" they heard someone shout as they saw Fionna coming, appearing to have another girl with black hair in a white outfit with a red X mark on their shirt, as well as sleeves and a rapier on their side. "Oh hey, Fionna… who's that?" Finn asked confusedly seeing the person. "Oh, uh, she's kinda my master," Fionna claimed seeming to have a few bruises on top of the injury she suffered from the nightmare world last night. The girl stepped to Finn and Grant shaking both of their hands. Finn noticed that she had cut marks on both wrists. "I'm Violet Abigail. It is nice to meet you," Violet introduced herself, but Finn just stayed quiet.

"How did Cake not notice you leaving?" Finn asked curious. "You'd be surprised what a basket of yarn can do to her," Fionna claimed with a giggle, already noticing most of the candy people looking at the four humans. "Come on, we got a long way to walk to begin our training," Grant claimed, beginning to walk away. Finn sighed as the rest followed, Violet seeming to be planning the same training method.

"So, Fionna… you got beat up too?" Finn asked trying to start a conversation while walking alongside her. "Yeah, I said I could beat her easily and she beat me in a few attacks. She was in the Mushroom War," Fionna explained what had happened sounding pretty similar to how Finn got beaten easily by grant. The both of them were just worried about how this month of training would go, hoping their friends wouldn't worry about them suddenly leaving, and wondering what it would be like. They just followed their 'masters' for now, hoping they would help them in some way.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Training Begins

After a while of walking, Finn and Fionna were following their new apparent masters who claimed they would help them get ready for the next nightmare, but they were arriving to a huge jungle which was just outside the Jungle Kingdom as well. "So, Grant, what did you do back when you were, uh…" Finn cut himself off feeling too awkward to say dead. Grant looked over his shoulder. "I was known as the ghost pirate. No one could see me and I always got away clean," Grant claimed. Fionna looked to Violet. "I was an assassin. I sure got my money's worth in that war. Shame I didn't get to spend it," she claimed in regret to her lost money like she didn't care that she had died.

Grant had his eyes focused on the tons of vines around. "Alright, kid, here's your training. I want to see if you can catch me," he instructed. Finn saw Grant climb up one of the big trees, using his metal rods in his sleeves to hook himself up as he climbed on the biggest vine he saw that seemed to go on for a while. "You can't be serious," Finn exclaimed while beginning to climb up to the vine as well, using his sword to help pull himself up. "I'm always serious," Grant claimed. Fionna just couldn't help but snicker, seeing Finn try his best to climb into the tree. "As for you, you'll be testing your steel against mine," Violet told her. Fionna turned to her, sighing and nodding as she pulled out her sword.

Finn finally got on the big vine, barely able to stand on right. He wondered how Grant could do that without moving at all, but he noticed he had no shoes or socks on which confused him. "Try to keep up if you can!" Grant taunted before sliding away on the vine. Finn growled as he tried to pursue him, barely able to keep on the vine, let alone run on it to chase Grant.

In the meantime, Fionna was fighting Violet, her sword clashing with her rapier, which was like she wasn't even trying to fight back. "Come on now, I could have stabbed you in your head multiple times by now," Violet claimed while blocking another attack with her rapier. Fionna just growled back at her, starting to get annoyed by being called weak and being taunted. Just then she saw Violet pull her sword back and slash at her. Fionna tried to guard it but got knocked back, her sword getting chipped as a result. She fell onto ground and saw Violet's rapier aiming at her face.

"You were able to defend at least, you have one thing right," Violet claimed, helping Fionna up as she sighed, feeling like she had failed. They saw Grant slide by on a vine with Finn chasing him all the way. Suddenly, Grant let out one of his metal bar hooks out of his gauntlet, grabbing onto a tree branch and swinging up onto it. He pulled out his other metal bar, Finn cringing and closing his eyes as Grant smashed him in the head with it, knocking him to the ground.

Finn landed hard on his back, groaning from the pain he gained from the fall. Fionna ran over to him. "Are you okay, Finn?" she asked helping him up as he held his back in pain. His left eye was now black from the metal rod, having got hit upside the head. Grant jumped own from his tree. "This is going to take a lot of work…" he mumbled. Violet nodded in agreement, looking at the next to unconscious Finn. "Just make sure he doesn't fall asleep, or he might die of that concussion," she claimed. Fionna nodded thinking they would pick up on training once he was awake.

At the Candy Kingdom, Jake was rushing through the castle door and panting. He had received a letter for him and Finn, but since he couldn't find Finn when he tried to search for him, he decided to just go by himself. He went to the throne room, seeing a girl with long pink hair and a pink dress on to match her and her pink skin. "Oh, hello, Jake. I see you got my letter. Where's Finn?" she asked. She had sent a letter, summoning the usual two heroes to her aid. Jake sighed before answering her question. "Sorry, Bubblegum. I made him mad and he left. I haven't seen him since yesterday," he explained to her.

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "That's interesting, but I summoned you both here to talk about the same thing. Eye witness reports claim that Finn and Fionna were with two other humans and left. I'm just worried, Jake. These humans came out of nowhere and I don't want another incident like we had with Susan. They may be full-fledged humans, but I'd at least like to question them. I just don't want them to turn out to be assassins," Princess Bubblegum exclaimed in worry that the two new humans might kill Finn and Fionna. Jake sighed again. "I don't think my bro likes me anymore, but if it's to save his life, I'll go," he responded before running back outside the castle.

End of Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Camping Talk

As Finn was getting back to his right mindset after getting knocked out from training with Grant. He realized it was night time now, and he saw Fionna and Violet roasting some food over a fire, laughing and talking happily. "Oh good, you're finally back in your right mind," Grant said chuckling while relaxing on a log by the fire. Finn remembered what had occurred to injure him. "Ugh… I got beaten badly, didn't I?" he asked feeling bad for being beaten so easily. Just then he saw Grant give him some of the cooked meat from the fire.

"I found some ugly beast for food. So, kid, you sure you didn't want to tell your families before we left, or you not got any?" Grant asked wondering if Finn and Fionna had any family to tell about their whereabouts. "Nah, Fionna has an older sister and I only have a girlfriend and an older brother. We weren't exactly seeing eye-to-eye a little before this. In fact, I outright left our home after an argument," Finn explained in irritation, just thinking back on it. Grant chuckled while looking into the fire. "What was it over?" he questioned. Seeing him mad was slightly funny to him.

"He always is paranoid if I'm out of his sight for too long, especially if it's with a girl. He got mad because I was stuck in a forest with Fionna for a night, all because of stupid Tier 15," Finn told Grant about what had happened. Grant burst out laughing hearing it, catching Violet and Fionna's attention from their conversation.

"So, kid, at your age you don't know what Tier 15 is? The land has become more cowardly since my time. I learned about it when I was barely fifteen," Grant claimed knowing Finn was older than that and found it funny how he didn't know. "Would you two like to know what it is?" Violet offered Finn and Fionna. The two just looked at each other with confused faces, unsure if they should agree or not. "Um, sure I guess," he responded, looking at the two as if they had been hypnotized.

"Tier 15 is, like, the best feeling in the world. Nothing else can beat it," Violet started talking to the two about 'Tier 15,' how it works and what it normally results in. Fionna and Finn were listening in awe to Grant and Violet's explanations. They didn't even try to hide anything in it. They were explaining it in full detail.

After the conversation, Finn and Fionna were just looking at the two in awe, their eyes stuck wide open. "Need us to repeat or anything?" Grant asked with a chuckle, seeing the two slightly shake their heads declining the offer. "Right, well, get some rest. We'll continue training tomorrow," Grant told them before he and Violet went to rest. Finn and Fionna looked at each other. "Well… that was uh… interesting," she claimed. "Yeah, I never thought I'd learn about it," he responded since Jake would never talk to him about it.

Before Finn and Fionna could go try to get some rest, they were interrupted by someone. "Finn! Bro!" Jake called over to his brother as they saw him come over. "Jake?" Finn asked confusedly while Fionna sighed, having a bad feeling that another fight may occur. "What the glob are you doing out here, man?" he asked his older brother. "I came to find you, man! Bubblegum said you and Fionna were with two other humans! Listen bro, I'm sorry about acting like I did at the tree fort. Why don't you come home and we can just forget about it?" Jake responded, still worried if the other humans they were with might be assassins.

"Sorry, dude, but I'm not going back," Finn claimed. "What? Why?!" Jake jumped in surprise even after he apologized his little brother was refusing to come home. "Because, dude, my master wouldn't like it. I have my reasons and I told you I don't like getting watched constantly by you anymore. Fionna and I have to obey our masters for now," Finn explained how he hated how paranoid his older brother had been over him the whole time, trying to keep Tier 15 hidden from his brother for so long, but his paranoia of watching Finn each day didn't help anything, but rather annoy him instead.

"B-but…" Jake stuttered shocked about how his bro acted like he didn't want anything to do with him. "Sorry dude. Can you let Cake know I won't be home for a while?" Fionna requested. Jake just let his ears stretch down to the ground as he began walking away, depressed and feeling like he failed as an older brother. After that was aside, Fionna and Finn continued to their tent to rest for the night.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A Month Later…

Nearly a month had passed since Finn and Fionna had begun training together under their 'masters' Grant and Violet. They were beaten up, bruised and injured over the training, but it seemed like they got better every fight and every training test. The sun was rising over the land and Finn was just waking up, yawning as he got up. As he stretched, he noticed something lying on the ground by the burnt out campfire. He picked it up seeing a letter. As he opened it, the letter read, 'Dear Finn, You and your friends are invited to a party at the Candy Kingdom's castle tonight, from Princess Bubblegum.'

Finn knew most of the princes and princesses normally showed up to this party along with most of the Candy Kingdom residents as well. However, he was unsure if the four of them should go or not, since he knew tonight when he and Fionna fell asleep, they would be back in the nightmare world again. He sighed, unsure of what to do. "Hey, what ya got there?" he heard, seeing someone grab over his shoulder. It was Violet being behind him. "N-nothing I swear!" Finn claimed, hoping to spend the rest of the day training.

"Hmm? A party invite? You know, it does sound fun" Violet claimed after reading the letter. Finn was nervous about going to a big gathering with them, and knew he had to call Grant 'boss', and Fionna having to call Violet 'master' but he sighed.

"I don't want to go to a stupid party," Finn muttered not wanting to run into Jake nor run the risk of Grant or Violet talking about their pasts, as well as why they were with him. He and Fionna knew that anyone they told about the curse became cursed as well. Violet turned to him. "Listen, you know these nightmares get tougher each night, but you should enjoy your time while you got it in case you die," Violet told him. Finn looked down in a little depression by the thought of failing to survive and dying, but nodded he nodded agreeing to going to the party.

After Grant and Fionna woke up, Finn explained to them about the letter they received. "So a party at the Candy Kingdom castle…? I could use some fun after all the training," Fionna said eager for it, but Grant didn't seem to up to the idea. "I don't like the sound of it. I'd prefer to make the kid hold a brick on his head and stand still for the rest of the day," Grant told them not liking the thought of going to a dance. Finn rolled his eyes. "Come on, boss. I know you and Violet won't be around forever, so we can use it as a time to get to know you guys," he suggested but got a groan of response. "Fine, if that's what you all want…" Grant claimed. Finn and Fionna cheered happily in excitement.

After a few hours of waiting, night time had fallen and Finn and Fionna were walking towards the Candy Kingdom with Grant and Violet following. They were in the same casual clothing, though it annoyed Finn that he had lost his sword to the corpse bride a long time ago. But he tried to forget about it and continued on into the castle.

As they arrived inside the castle, they were greeted by Peppermint Butler who was offering to take coats and hats for others. Grant and Violet went off in separate directions in the crowd of candy people. "This is going to be fun," Fionna told Finn as he chuckled. "Yeah, sure is…" he responded noticing that most of the princes and princesses, but not all of them, were here already. Most of the people were dancing to the sound of music blasting throughout the room.

When Fionna noticed one of her friends, she smiled and put a hand on Finn's shoulder. "Try to relax. I'll see ya later," she claimed and went away. Finn nodded and just tried and enjoy the party like he had been told to do, but he was slightly saddened by the fact that he couldn't see the one person he had wished would be at the party, his girlfriend, the Flame Princess. It depressed him but he hoped that she will show up later.

Fionna approached one of her friends. He had black hair and weird pale blue skin. He wore black shorts with a red plaid shirt with black stripes and sleeves rolled up, and he was floating off the ground slightly. She tapped his shoulder, seeing the boy turn around to see with his red eyes. "Oh, Fionna! Glad to see you made it! Where ya been all this time?" the boy asked. As he opened his mouth he revealed that he had vampire teeth. "I've just been on an adventure, that's all. How have you been, Marshall?" Fionna responded, not liking the thought of explaining the whole situation.

Marshall Lee was one of her closer friends, a vampire like boy who didn't like drinking blood but more preferred the color red, although he liked making music as a bigger hobby of his. "That's cool, I'm just glad you're fine. Cake went nuts when she heard you weren't coming home for a while. She went and bugged everyone for quite a while," Marshall explained how Fionna's older sister had been in the past month. "Oh, well, I'm glad nothing bad has happened while Finn and I were gone," she claimed relieved.

"Right… but why have you been hanging out with him anyway? I figured you were into Gumball," Marshall asked. Fionna suddenly got a blush. "W-what are you getting at?" she asked him, getting a small chuckle in response. "Come on, I don't care what you two do," he implied just making her blush even more. "You really wanna know? I've been training and doing what my master ordered, same for Finn," Fionna replied, getting a little embarrassed and frustrated by Marshall. "Master…? Oh, you mean the new humans? Where did you guys find them anyway?" he questioned still with a grin, thinking she was making up excuses but he knew about Grant and Violet since when they appeared, news spread about them fast, referring them as the new humans.

"We just found them and that was it. Finn and I figured we needed training after a bad incident," Fionna claimed, still having a blush as she pointed to Grant who was just leaning on a wall to try and avoid the crowd. "He looks cool to me. So… was it fun with Finn?" Marshall asked before laughing a little. Fionna groaned in irritation, so she went to try and talk with some of the other princes.

Meanwhile, Finn was getting crowded by most of the candy people, trying to ask him where he had been adventuring for the past month. He was avoiding them but he somehow found himself on the balcony, seeing a few candy couples there, but he noticed Violet at the edge talking to the Lumpy Space Princess. Finn though it was more of an odd conversation since Violet was not talking at all while Lumpy Space Princess just kept chattering, so Finn went over to them. "Yo, uh, LSP, mind letting me talk a bit to my friend?" he asked but she looked annoyed. "Fine…" she claimed in her low voice, floating away to let Finn walk beside Violet.

Violet seemed relieved that Lumpy Space Princess was gone now. "Thanks, I owe you," she told him. Finn chuckled in reply. "Why are you out here?" she asked. "It was no problem, the place was too crowded for me," he replied before he looked down, noticing her wrists having red marks on them. He noticed them before but he never really wanted to question her about it. "What's with the marks?" Finn asked seeming to catch her attention. "Oh, these? It's how I was executed. Gared slit my wrists as a torture method to show his men what would happen if there were any other traitors. I regret not getting to punch him in the face before I bled to death," Violet explained of what the marks were from, and how she had died in her past.

"So that red mark around Grant's neck…" Finn started but was unable to finish his sentence, becoming shocked by most of what she said. "Yep, noose marks. He was hung from the bell tower two days before my execution," Violet told him, glad that no one was listening to them so far. "Sorry if I seem like I'm pushing you and Fionna too hard to train, but I just want you to be strong enough to survive," she apologized before pulling something out of her pocket. It was a small box as she handed it to Finn. "For your hard work," she claimed.

Finn opened it and found a new dagger with copper right above the grip, having an odd small skeleton carved into the copper. The dagger had an odd, jagged pattern to it, like it was made to tear in and out to do a lot of damage to the insides of opponents. "Wow, thanks Violet," he said, Violet smiling in reply. "No problem. You and Fionna will be challenged for your last tests tonight. Just don't screw up when fighting Grant," she advised. Finn nodded and put the dagger on his side before he headed back inside to the party. Violet stayed out on the balcony, looking at the star filled night sky.

End of Chapter 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Finn's Final Test

The party lasted a long while and still seemed to be going strong. Finn was relaxing by the table of food tired from all the partying while Grant was leaning on the wall nearby. Finn saw Princess Bubblegum approaching him as he sighed, putting on a smile. He had a bit of a bad past with her, a secretly broken crush which had affected their friendship a lot, but she always thought it was fine but Finn had an annoyance with playing test monkey for her inventions, though in her eyes he still was the young helpful heroic adventurer.

"Hello, Finn. I'm glad you and your friends made it," Bubblegum greeted him with a smile. Finn nodded and sighed. "Yeah, it's a cool party…" Finn responded to her. "Is something the matter?" She asked him. Finn looked up at her. Bubblegum was still taller than him. The age difference was one of the reasons why his crush on her died when he realized it. "I just wish Flame Princess were here," Finn claimed still depressed by the fact she wasn't at the party yet. "Well I invited her and Flame Prince, and even asked the letter carrier to read the letters for them for… obvious reasons," Bubblegum reassured him that she had invited Flame Princess and Flame Prince.

Finn became more depressed by that and sighed again. Bubblegum patted his back. "The letter carrier could have just not made it. Trust me, we've had a few incidents from receiving Fire Kingdom mail before, let alone delivering it," she tried to reassure him that the letter carrier might have just ran into an accident and was unable to deliver it.

That didn't seem to cheer him up. Grant rolled his eyes as he noticed the music change to a faster beat than it currently was. Bubblegum took Finn's hand. "Come on, let's dance a bit," she offered, wanting him to dance with her hoping to cheer him up. Finn didn't know what to say until suddenly Grant stepped in between the two. "Excuse me, madam," Grant cut off the conversation. Finn was relieved since he didn't want to dance all that much, but was afraid of why Grant was there.

"Oh why hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," Bubblegum said, startled by Grant since she was still paranoid that he might be an assassin trying to kill somebody. "Yeah, nice to meet you too, I need to have a bit of a talk with shortstop here," he claimed, Finn raising an eyebrow. "Shortstop?" Finn asked in confusion as Bubblegum nodded. "Is there something wrong?" she asked. "Yeah, boss. What's up?" Finn asked Grant wondering what he wanted to talk about but he seemed annoyed. "Sorry, gum-wad. This is a private conversation. Come on, kid," he responded, grabbing Finn's hand and dragging him away from Bubblegum. "Gum-wad? Boss?" Bubblegum repeated to herself becoming offended, though she was still confused over why Finn called him boss.

Grant dragged Finn to the courtyard. No one was around and it was dark. "What was that about?" Finn asked in confusion. "I don't like royalty. Never have, never will. Anyway, I dragged you out here for your final test," Grant explained, claiming that it was the reason why he dragged him outside.

"Oh uh, right, final test… but I don't have a sword?" Finn responded, thinking it would be unfair since he only had the dagger Violet gave him. "You got a dagger, that's enough. Here's the test, stab me once and you'll pass," Grant told him while they were standing and glaring at each other in the courtyard. Finn saw the two iron bars slide out of Grant's sleeve. They were both oddly bent like they were made for latching onto certain objects like hooks, rather than just be used for fighting.

Finn got out his dagger, thinking it will be easy to stab Grant just once on one second, but he wasn't completely sure on doing it. He saw Grant grin at him. "Think fast!" he exclaimed aloud, knocking up some dirt with one of his iron bars and blinding Finn. His eyes were tearing up, making him unable to see. Grant charged at him, smashing him in the head with both of his iron bars and knocking him to the ground. Finn could hear his head ringing in pain from the heavy blow to his skull. He groaned while on one knee, seeing Grant hit him in the jaw with his knee and knock him back.

Finn smirked, seeing Grant come over as he decided to play dead, acting like he had been defeated already. "Jeez, kid, I didn't imagine you were that weak," Grant laughed. He pulled an arm back and was about to hit Finn like he was being relentless with his attacks. Suddenly, Finn threw Grant off of him. "Surprise!" he jumped at him with his dagger, but Grant caught his arm to try and to hold him off. "Sneaky!" he retaliated, retracting one of his iron bars and putting it up to Finn's chest while holding his wrist with his other hand. It slid out fast just like when they first met. Finn was slammed back by the iron bar.

Finn lay on the ground coughing and wheezing. The iron bar knocked the wind out of him again. He saw Grant get up and about to attack him again, but Finn got straight up. "I'm going to beat you," he declared. Grant swung at him again, but all of a sudden he missed. Finn grabbed Grant's left arm, shoved him against a tree and stabbed him in the shoulder with the dagger.

Finn backed away, panting when he saw Grant start to bleed as he heard him start laughing. "Hahaha, kid, you beat me…" Grant congratulated him. Finn just chuckled and nodded before Grant tried to slap him on the back, but ended up knocking him down with his iron bar. He gulped as he retracted his iron bars back into his gauntlets and helped Finn back up.

"Yeah… I did," Finn replied, panting as he sat down and leaned on the tree. He kept on panting as Grant was leaning on the tree and relaxing, proud of how he beat him until they noticed something. It was getting brighter and it was like they were near a fire's light. "What? It's not day time yet…" Grant said. Finn got up and looked over. He saw a girl with light orange hair which was waving like fire. She had yellow-orange skin with a sleeveless dark orange dress that touched the ground covering her feet which somehow didn't have any shoes on. She also had two red diamonds, one on her forehead and one on her dress. Her entire being seemed to be on fire as well.

Grant looked as well seeing the flaming girl. "Is that this, uh, Flame Princess you told me about during our training?" he asked. Finn nodded, having told him about her, and revealing to Grant that it was definitely her. "Well Grant, I'll see you later," he claimed and went swiftly to see his girlfriend. Grant groaned and looked at the dagger in his shoulder. "This is gonna be a painful night," he said to himself, sighing while he began trying to tug it out.

"Yo FP!" Finn called to her his apparent girlfriend. Flame Princess turned around to see him. "Finn, I'm glad to see you again," Flame Princess smiled, but it turned into an expression of shock. When Finn got close enough, her flames illuminated him. She saw a black eye and a bit of blood running down his forehead, along with scrapes and bruises. "Is something wrong?" Finn asked in confusion, being unaware of his injured state. "What happened to you?!" Flame Princess asked him, her flames burning a bit brighter in the worried state she was in.

Finn didn't know what she was talking about until he saw blood coming out from some of the hair that was sticking out of his hat. He gulped, fixing his hat back to where it covered his hair. "N-nothing, I just was hurt on an adventure," Finn reassured her that he was alright, but noticed she had a saddened look. "I knew you were going to be away for a month. That's what Jake told me, but I can't stand to see you in this state," Flame Princess exclaimed. Finn looked down and sighed, knowing that his training and injuries were making her upset.

Finn put an arm around her, trying to reassure her that everything was fine, although he cringed when he felt a burning sting run through his arm, but he ignored it. "Let's join the party," he told her as he headed back inside the Candy Castle with Flame Princess alongside him.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Fionna's Final Test

Fionna was talking with Prince Gumball at the party. It was mostly over but there still were some Candy People partying, and the music seemed slower as well. "I'm just glad you're alright. I worry about you when you go on adventures for as long as you did," Gumball exclaimed his worry over her safety, but she just disregarded it after her bad past with him. She had been on and off on their friendship. "Thanks, I guess…" Fionna responded with a nervous blush by how she heard how the princes and her friends so far were worried about her safety, ever since Cake went nuts a month ago looking for her.

Bubblegum was saying her farewells to some of the Candy People that were leaving, but then she had her back turned when she heard someone. "Sorry I missed most of the party…" It was Flame Princess's voice talking with Finn. "It's okay, I swear. It wasn't much of one for me if it was without you," Finn replied since she was the only one he wished was at the party, and it felt like his wish was granted. "Oh, good, you made it," Bubblegum said turning around. She was about to greet Flame Princess but she gasped when she saw the beaten up Finn. "What the glob happened to you?!" she asked in shock since he wasn't like this a moment ago before he left with Grant.

"N-nothing, honestly PB," Finn answered to try and persuade Bubblegum, although when he looked at his arms he had a burn mark on part of his left arm and his hand was blistered from holding hands with Flame Princess. Unfortunately, Bubblegum's reaction attracted the attention to them all.

"Did that Grant guy do this?!" Gumball asked coming over, not happy in the slightest over the sight of his injured friend. Finn didn't know what to say or do, afraid that he might make the situation worse. Flame Princess was staying silent, and Violet and Fionna were in the back of the group, unable to do anything. "Actually, we were jumped by goblins," suddenly they heard and saw Grant entering the room with the dagger in his shoulder, beaten as badly as Finn was. This caused Bubblegum to ease up a bit over thinking Grant had hurt him. "Y-yeah I would have been dead without him," Finn implied.

Bubblegum looked to Grant noticing he a cut across his skull and another knife wound in his other shoulder. His arms and shoulder were cut up too. "…I'm sorry for thinking you were a bad person," she apologized knowing he had probably heard. "I don't care for your apology, Gum-wad. Just try to enjoy the party while it's still going," Grant responded with his usual smirk before walking by them, going back to the main part of the party.

Once everyone had calmed down, Fionna and Violet approached Finn and Flame Princess. "Did you, uh, win?" Violet asked Finn, wondering if he beat Grant, but she was trying to make it sound like she was curious about if he beat the goblins. "Yeah, I beat 'em good," Finn answered. Fionna giggled hearing it. "Where are you two going?" Flame Princess asked seeing Fionna and Violet as the party was picking up a tad. "Violet wanted to show me something. Finn, we need to talk to you privately after we get back," Fionna claimed.

Fionna walked by the two with Violet right behind her. Finn knew it was her turn to take the test. He shrugged it off and smiled as he continued into the party, with Flame Princess holding his blistered hand again.

While Fionna and Violet arrived to the back of the castle outside, Fionna was curious as to why they were in this place of all the parts of the castle. "Are you ready?" Violet asked while pulling her hoodie over her head, putting a bandanna over her mouth and drawing her rapier off her side. "Yeah, of course, but why here? You think we'd be fighting somewhere more hidden," Fionna questioned getting her sword off her back. "Because, I trained you to be quiet and fast. I expect the same in combat that I saw from training. Just hit me once and you win," Violet explained. With that, she turned around and pointed her rapier at her.

Fionna was distracted by the blade, but she got ready herself. However she didn't see Violet pull out a weird round ball, throwing it on the ground and making a large cloud of smoke appear. It was as thick as a fog, blinding the arena they were on. Fionna was trying to stay calm, looking around in circles to try and find her opponent. Suddenly she heard the sound of a twig snapping, turning around and swinging her sword in that direction. She then heard a clashing sound. "Found ya!" Fionna said with a grin seeing the smoke clear. Her sword was clashing with Violet's rapier.

"I'm not going to let you off that easy," Violet claimed. She pulled her sword away and slashed at her. Their swords just continued to clash until they reached an impasse, just trying to force past the others blade, but neither of them could beat each other's strength. "I'm not going to lose so easy," Fionna told her with a grin while their swords clashed again. Suddenly Violet had a hidden dagger slide out of her other arm's sleeve, stabbing Fionna in the side. She yelled out over the pain caused as Violet kicked her away. She tried to stab at her again with her hidden knife, but it was blocked as well, so she swung her rapier downward, stabbing Fionna in the shoulder as she tried her best to suppress her pain, just wanting to scream.

Back inside the castle, Prince Gumball was in the library while the party began to end, but suddenly he thought he heard the first scream Fionna had let out. He tried to ignore his instincts but couldn't resist, checking out where he thought he heard the noise. He heard a knock on the door, so he opened it and saw Marshall standing there. "What is it you need?" Gumball asked since he knew the vampire boy would rarely ever come to the library. "I came to check on you. I heard a scream," Marshall claimed making him confused. "You too? Come on then, we're doing a little patrol," he responded, dragging off Marshall to the outside of the castle.

While the two were wandering the dark and looking around, they heard the sounds of two swords clashing with one another. "Stay hidden," Gumball told Marshall, wanting to see what was going on. Marshall nodded as they looked around the next corner, seeing the injured Fionna fighting Violet. "It's like you don't want to win," Violet said with a laugh, seeing the blood dripping on the ground. This made Fionna angrier.

Fionna swung her sword at Violet again, but it was blocked. "I could have killed you by now! What is wrong with you? Maybe after I kill you, I can go walk into the party, speak of the curse to everyone and get them all cursed!" Violet was angered by how badly she was losing. Fionna seemed to snap, swinging upward and disarming her rapier out of her hand and knocking it into the ground. Before Violet could attempt to grab it, Fionna had grabbed her, shoved her against a tree and slashed at her, but Violet blocked it with her hidden dagger, cringing since the blade nearly hit her throat.

"You think I'm going to let you get away with that? I'll kill you before I let that happen!" Fionna raised her sword up and threw it downward. Violet tried to block it again, but it broke her hidden dagger in half, and Fionna's blade dug into her shoulder. Once the blow was given, Fionna stepped back and panted, knowing she had beaten Violet.

"You beat me… here," Violet muttered, pulling out something from her pocket and showing it to her. It was an odd ring that had a big red gem in the center of it. Fionna took it confusedly. "What is it?" she asked while putting it on. "It's an honorary emblem of the assassins. You're good enough to be one," Violet explained before sitting down, feeling tired after the long fight. Fionna sheathed her sword on her back and sat down to try and relax.

Marshall and Gumball had watched the last part of the fight, both of them feeling confused about it. "We should arrest that assailant," Gumball whispered but was stopped by the vampire boy. "Dude, something's going on with our friends. Arresting whoever the hooded person is might make you feel better, but might take some info away from us," Marshall told him, suggesting that they should continue to listen in on the conversation, considering their friends odd behavior.

"At least you don't have anyone aside from your sister to worry about you," Violet said to Fionna who sighed after hearing. "Yeah, I guess…" she responded sadly. Violet rolled her eyes. "Do you wish you did?" she asked with a grin, Fionna getting a slight blush. "W-what? N-no way… I-I'm just going to get back to the party," She responded. She stood back up and went back into the castle, Violet laughing while getting up and following.

Gumball and Marshall were hidden by the darkness, both confused by all they heard. "What the glob were they talking about?" Gumball asked. Marshall shrugged. "I don't know but I've a bad feeling that next time they leave, we won't see them," Marshall answered, thinking they should go try and convince Finn and Fionna not to go back on their dangerous adventure. They headed back to the party that was close to ending.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Grant and Violet's Goodbye

Finn was out on the balcony with Flame Princess, just talking away happily while Grant was sitting nearby and relaxing. The party had begun to end as they saw Violet and Fionna coming. "Hey, Finn, we need to talk," Violet claimed. He nodded, remembering that they wanted to talk privately after they had finished training. "Hey, Flame Princess is it okay with ya?" he asked the Flame Princess. She nodded and gave him a kiss on his cheek, leaving a small red burn mark. "Sorry, but I gotta go home. I'll see you around," she claimed and walked away.

Bubblegum was waving to the last of the guests. When all of the guests were gone, she saw Marshall Lee and Gumball approach her. "Hello you two… is something wrong? You two look like you saw a ghost," she asked noticing their looks from watching Fionna and Violet fight. They were terrified but confused as well from what they heard the two say. "We saw Fionna fighting out in the back of the castle with that other human girl," Marshall explained what they saw. Bubblegum sighed, finding it hard to take in. "I saw them both injured, and they claimed they were training…" she claimed about what she was told by the two.

"Fine, if we go talk to them, will that calm you down? I'm tired enough from the long party and the scare I got from Finn's injuries. I don't want any more heart attacks tonight," Bubblegum told them to go talk to the four of them. Marshall and Gumball nodded, agreeing to do so as they did not notice Flame Princess leaving.

As they went to the balcony, the others were there as well, and they heard them talking so they decided to eavesdrop on them. Finn was sounding upset. "What do you mean?!" he asked, sounding like he was angry. "I told you what I meant. I'm going to vanish at dawn's light tomorrow, same as violet. We know we're the only other humans you've seen, but I can guarantee you'll meet others. You won't have to train under the rest, but we want you to leave this place and survive off the land," Grant told him he didn't have to train under others and he wanted them to leave their homes. "And you mean we're going to be away from our homes even longer than the month we spent with you?" Fionna asked confusedly, trying to make sure she understood what he said.

"Well I don't mind it. I really don't have much to stick around for," Fionna stated, trying to get finn to calm down but what drove him mad was how he didn't like the thought of not seeing Flame Princess for even longer than one full month, let alone not seeing any of his friends. "And if those monsters escape, it'll be your duty to protect the land. This is more important than you think. There is no reason to stay in this land with people who use you. Take our advice if you want to live," Violet stated. Finn and Fionna looked at each other, unsure of what they should do, but they sighed and agreed to it.

"Come on, let's roll," Finn said, wanting to just leave right away. The others nodded and followed him out of the balcony. Gumball decided to make an attempt to stop Fionna after hearing that she had no reason to stay. Marshall Lee and Bubblegum were just watching from the distance curiously.

"Fionna, do you mind holding on for a second?" Gumball asked approaching her as she nodded. "Go on ahead, I'll catch up," Fionna told the others. Finn nodded continuing on with Grant and Violet following. She sighed as she turned to face Gumball. "What is it?" she questioned wondering what he stopped her for. "I was wondering if maybe we could hang out sometime?" Gumball asked her. Fionna just raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me on a date?" she mumbled confusedly. He nodded and chuckled lightly. "Yes, I am. So, how does it sound?" he asked her. "No offense, Gumball, but I don't have time to date right now. I'm gonna be away a while," Fionna responded, sighing as she walked away from Gumball.

Finn and Fionna were leaving the Candy Kingdom with Grant and Violet altogether. "So what'd he want?" Finn asked Fionna as she rolled her eyes. "He wanted me to go on a date him," she explained with a hint of annoyance in her voice, but Finn just snickered. "Heh, really? That's rad," he responded as they were arriving back to their camp site. Everyone sat back down around the burnt out campfire.

"We had fun with you both," Grant said to them as they started to see the sun rising. Violet and grant both started to become slightly transparent like ghosts. "It was fun with you guys too," Fionna replied with a smile. "Yeah, thanks for the training. We'll be able to handle the nightmares," Finn implied with a smile as well, promising that he and Fionna will do so. Grant just chuckled at him. "You would've made a great thief in my time," he claimed, and with that, he had vanished completely with Violet.

Finn sighed as the people who had been training them for a month were now gone. "Think we'll see them again?" Fionna asked, knowing they were back to the last two humans again, questioning if they would find other humans when they get the other ten keys. "Maybe, but we got more to look out for. Come on, let's get the next nightmare over with," Finn told her before going to his tent. Fionna nodded and sighed, going to her own tent to get the next monster-filled nightmare dealt with.

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Second Nightmare

When Finn woke up, he found himself in the nightmarish town again. He looked around, finding himself in some sort of back alley, with dried up blood on the ground and a rotting corpse nearby. He got up but realized there was a sword in its hand. He pulled it out and looked at it. It looked in good enough shape to be used. It was a red sword with a weird X symbol at the hilt like someone had drawn it there. He just ignored it before looking around, not seeing Fionna anywhere. "Fionna! Can you hear me?" Finn quietly screamed, looking around for her.

Finn heard a banging noise and turned around, seeing the back door of a building being kicked like something was trying to bust out of the building. He got the sword out, ready to fight whatever was trying to escape it. Finn saw a monster get kicked through the door and slam into the ground, its head being crushed. "Got ya!" Fionna said while walking out of the building she had awoken in. Finn walked up to her and sighed in relief. "Thank glob you're safe," he said. He didn't like being alone in the nightmare town ever since he nearly got married to an undead corpse bride.

"I had to use his skull to help open the door," Fionna claimed with a giggle, pointing to the lifeless monster lying before them as the duo took off to find the next key. They went to the end of the alley, Fionna lagging behind Finn as he peeked around the corner, seeing multiple of the monsters with red vined hands and claws.

The monsters' hollowed eye sockets were searching for something. Finn and Fionna saw the monsters all turn their attention on an injured monster that was against a wall with a broken leg. The monsters all surrounded it and began biting and ripping it to shreds. They were eating the injured monster which horrified the two humans greatly. "Good glob!" Fionna whispered as Finn gulped. "Come on, let's move while we can," he told her as she nodded. They got up and immediately ran up the street in the opposite direction.

They simply ran, not wanting to look back while the flickering street lights were the only thing that were lighting the usual darkness of the area. They quickly stopped when they saw the path blocked by a ton of them. "We aren't going to get anywhere at this rate. We can't keep hoping that they eat each other like before either," Fionna stated. They needed to think of some way to get the monsters out of their path.

"…You got anything to throw?" Finn asked, but Fionna shook her head. She only had her sword but she wasn't going to let that go, yet she was not sure what Finn was thinking. He looked at the buildings and saw a familiar red light flashing from one of the windows. Just then, he had an idea and turned to her. "Fionna, stay here," Finn ordered, but she grabbed his hand to try and stop him. "What are you doing?! You're going to run toward the monsters?!" Fionna demanded to know while they were hiding away from the monsters. "You gotta trust me on this. I think there is an alarm clock in the house," he responded before rushing straight for the building.

A few monsters spotted Finn running by and began their slow pursuit. He got by easily as there were only seven monsters following him. Finn went into the building, kicked the door open and slammed it shut behind him. The monsters banged on it, roaring and screeching as they let out their hollowed cries that echoed throughout the city. Fionna looked on in worry, but she could do nothing now that the monsters were blocking the door, clawing and banging on it mindlessly. She just kept hidden like he told her to do.

Once inside, Finn landed in an intensely dark room. He flipped the light switch on, but the light flickered. The power seemed weak throughout the entire nightmare town. He ignored it and continued onward walking into the living room where he saw a coffee table flipped over with a dead woman on top of it, having most of her limbs ripped off and her blood splattered everywhere. Finn saw a flashlight on the floor and picked it up. He cut it on but it wouldn't work. He growled and shook it in rage, but the flashlight cut on. He looked around and saw a dead monster with its head impaled to the wall.

Finn cringed at the sight before continuing on. He arrived to another room, seeing no damage done to the room whatsoever. The furniture was unharmed and there was no blood anywhere. It was the closest thing to clean he had seen in a while in this nightmare town, though it saddened him when he realized it was a child's bedroom, not even wanting to think of the fate the child had met with.

Finn went over and saw the flashing red light. It was just as he thought it was; a digital alarm clock on a nightstand. He hit a button on it, causing the alarm clock to start ringing out an extremely loud noise. Once this started, he could hear the loud roars of the monsters it was like it made them infuriated. The noise drew them as they broke the door, and the monsters entered the house to try and get him. Finn looked around before seeing a window. He quickly opened it and climbed out of it before the monsters could reach for him.

Fionna looked in worry, but was relieved when she saw Finn coming from the side of the house. As he came back to her, the monsters had all gone inside the house, enraged by the alarm clock. "What did you do?" Fionna asked. "I set off the alarm clock. They didn't like it one bit," Finn answered before they continued their way in search for the second key, but they were unsure of where to go, thinking they should have asked Grant and Violet on how to find them. Finn kept the flashlight in his pocket while they wandered the nightmarish streets.

After a while of searching the streets, nothing had turned up. Fionna was terrified to even consider searching the homes. She knew that the monsters could box them in easily if they ever got spotted. Finn was trying to keep calm as they arrived to another area, which was the town square. Nothing was around, but a few skulls were resting on top of the fountain around the center. "Let's take a break here," Finn offered her. She nodded as they sat by the stone fountain. The town square had nothing else in it.

Finn looked at Fionna, seeing the look of fear in her eyes. He sighed before he began to speak. "I'm sorry I got us into this…" he apologized, knowing if he hadn't messed with Astaroth's crystal he wouldn't have cursed them and put them in this mess. "No, no, it's okay. It's kind of a good thing," Fionna claimed. He raised an eyebrow. "How?" he asked confusedly. "Well, I get to hang out with a friend a lot, and I told off Cake about her watching me when with boys. It was kinda like the argument you had with Jake," she explained, but he didn't look cheered up, even if she was accepting of the nightmare town.

Suddenly they heard a mysterious sound. It sounded like a baby's rattle rattling and shaking loudly. Finn raised an eyebrow and got up, walking over to where he was hearing it from, Fionna following him there. They saw a long dark street of the town. It was so dark, they couldn't even see it. Just then they saw a child sitting at the end of the street. It was a dead end, and the child looked like a girl with long black hair covering her face. She barely looked six years old and was in a torn white dress, just shaking a weird rattle which had a skull on it. She kept shaking it slowly. Finn was cautious as Fionna went to approach her.

"Hello? We're not monsters, don't worry," Fionna tried to talk to the girl, but saw the young girl pull her knees up to her chest. Her feet, arms and hands were also in a bad condition. When Fionna got closer, she shook the rattle even faster.

Finn felt the ground shake which confused him, but he suddenly heard a loud roar, seeing a large monster smash through the dead end and screech loudly. Fionna fell on her backside in shock, seeing the monster. It had razor sharp teeth and no eyes, but its hands, wrists and feet were all trapped in metal cubes like someone had tried to chain the beast. Its limbs still stuck in the metal chains.

Finn helped Fionna up, the both of them terrified of the monster that was nearly twice their size. It looked at the child as she lifted her head up, revealing her face which was missing a lower jaw. It was another eyeless monster. It pointed her rattle at the two, shaking it a little. The monster confronted them, roaring as it stomped the ground. "Run!" Finn shouted as the two of them bolted to get away. The monster chased after them, causing an uproar of noise as they just kept running through the nightmare town.

Finn and Fionna saw something while they were being chased. They heard combined roars and echoes, and they saw a vast number of monsters ahead, coming down the one way. They were running since they were drawn by the noise of the roaring. "Good glob! There must be hundreds!" Finn exclaimed in shock. Fionna looked at the big monster chasing behind them. "I have an idea! Run under him and grab the chains on his arms!" she instructed. Finn wasn't sure about this plan, but he knew it was either try it and die, or just run into the horde of monsters and die.

Finn looked at Fionna and nodded, accepting the plan as they both skidded to a stop and turned around, charging at the big monster. It roared and swung one of its arms at them but it missed. They both slid under its attack and got behind it. Finn grabbed the left chain while Fionna grabbed the right, pulling them backwards. The monster roared as its arms were yanked back. The chain tripped its leg and knocked it down. "Run!" she yelled afterwards, as they both ran back the way they came. The big monster tried getting up but was soon finding itself being torn by the horde of monsters that were digging their claws into it and beginning to devour the bigger monster.

Fionna and Finn got back to where the young girl with the rattle was, but when they found her, they realized she was deceased, now having become completely a skeleton. "Good glob… what happened?" Fionna asked confused by how the skin and meat were gone already from the dead girl's bones. "She must have been connected to the monster, I guess," Finn claimed, but noticed something. It was the bottom half of a key that had #2 symbol labeled on it.

It wasn't long before shortly after getting this key piece, they vanished in a bright light indicating that they were now beginning to reawaken back into the real world.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: A Simple Talk

Finn had just woken up, but he groaned. His body felt more tired than it did after they fell asleep. He noticed that he was holding the first half of the #2 key. He got up and looked around, seeing Fionna awake too. "You okay?" Finn asked her as she nodded. "Yeah, I'm alright. Just trying to get over half of what I saw last night," she responded still terrified of half of the stuff they had seen in the nightmare town. Finn sighed, feeling guilty about it as he saw his #1 key that was now grey and colorless.

While they began packing up their tents, Finn was thinking of something. "Fionna, do you think Astaroth will answer us if we go ask him something?" Finn questioned. "Well, he did claim to always tell the truth," Fionna answered, remembering what Astaroth had said to them when they had first met. "He can tell us what we can do with the keys. Let's get a move on," he said back, wanting to know what they were able to help with fast. He got up and put his bag back on his back. Fionna nodded as they walked away from the burnt out campfire that was the only trace of their camp left. They headed for Astaroth's cave, though they were unaware of the fact that something was following them in the shadows.

After a while of traveling, Finn and Fionna went to Astaroth's Cave through the forest like they had been in before. "Yo, Astaroth! Are ya home?" Finn called, his voice echoing the tiny cave.

They saw Astaroth coming. They were still unable to see his face as the robe revealed only his red eyes. "What brings you back here?" he asked them. Fionna stepped beside Finn. "We came to ask you what the keys are for?" Fionna asked thinking they had more of a purpose than they were originally told. "I can't tell you right now," Astaroth responded to her. "Why not?" Finn asked confusedly. "Because somebody is watching us," he claimed.

Finn and Fionna turned around and saw a pair of eyes in the darkness of the trees confusing them. "Come on out and we won't attack you!" Finn got out his sword, angry that something had followed them. "Whoa, dudes, don't worry," they heard a familiar voice respond before they saw Marshall Lee step out of the darkness with a big hat on. He always wore this hat in order to protect him from the sunlight. Fionna was angered by Marshall's action. "Why were you following us?" she demanded to know, Astaroth staying silent and watching them.

"Sorry, Bubblegum made me follow you. I wanted to talk with you about something," Marshall claimed, not sure how this was going to work. Bubblegum had sent him to spy on the two to make sure they were alright, but he was worried that this would just make them even madder. "What is it?" Fionna asked in irritation. "We, uh, heard your conversation. I just wanted to know why you were leaving your homes?" he asked her but she just turned his back to him.

"So that's the reason Gumball asked me out? To just get me to stay? It's reasons like that! I'm sick of getting hurt by my so called friends!" Fionna shouted at Marshall in anger after she had realized the whole reason behind Gumball trying to ask her out. It made her upset, but made her remember why she didn't have a crush on him anymore. "N-no that was just him being dumb, honest," he insisted but noticed the marks on her arms she had gained from fighting monsters in the nightmare world. "Just leave me alone, Marshall. I'm not going to be back for a while," Fionna claimed. Marshall sighed before turning back. "Sorry… see ya around," he told her before walking away back through the dark forest.

Fionna and Finn turned back to Astaroth after that. She just stayed silent. "So dude, can you now tell us what the keys do?" Finn asked still curious about them. "There should be a big door somewhere at the end of the east part of the nightmare world. Use all the keys on it and enter the final nightmare. Once you beat it, the curse shall be stopped," Astaroth explained what they needed to do with all eleven keys once they had them all.

"Alright, thanks man. Come on, Fionna, let's go," Finn said, knowing they at least knew how to deal with it. They both walked away from Astaroth and began wandering the land, not planning to go back to the Candy Kingdom or their homes until the curse was lifted.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Vanished Heroes

Finn and Fionna had seemingly vanished completely from the land, not counting a few of the residents living in the kingdoms. They claimed they kept seeing them here and there. It had been two years since anyone even had talked to them, and the last person who had talked to them was Marshall Lee the Vampire and Astaroth, remembering the words Fionna had said to him when he had tried to keep her from leaving, but ended up failing.

Marshall was sitting in his basement that he called his Recording Room, playing the same sour notes on his instrument. He had been playing for the past week. He growled and threw his bass axe to the floor in anger. "Glob, I can't get it right!" he yelled in annoyance. He sighed before he heard someone knocking at his front door, so he floated upstairs to answer it.

Marshall opened his door and saw a pale-skinned female with long black hair, blue pants and a red shirt. He gulped, her bass axe resting on her shoulder. "Hey, Marceline, if you came to beat me up over sucking the red out of your favorite coat, then at least make it fast," Marshall said, remembering how much Marceline was fuming when this happened. She was another vampire like him who ate red instead of blood, but she shared the same enjoyment of music.

"I'm not here for that, though thanks for reminding me," Marceline responded. Marshall raised an eyebrow. "Then what are you here for?" he questioned while letting her into his home. "The Ice King sent some letter to Bonnibel," she started, but Marshall didn't seem to be listening or caring since it wasn't unusual. "It was about Finn and Fionna," Marceline said after that caught Marshall's attention as he directly faced her.

"What did it say?" Marshall asked hoping it would be good. "I don't know, Bonnibel told us just to come to the castle and that was all she said. Just go grab your bass axe and let's go," Marceline told him before walking away. Marshall didn't hesitate in wasting time as he rushed back to the basement, grabbed his hat and bass axe and ran back up to catch up to her. Both of them headed for the Candy Kingdom castle.

As the two vampires were arriving to the Candy Kingdom castle, they saw Jake and Cake there as well. As they arrived, Bubblegum and Gumball stood in front of the four. "Hello to you all. Sorry to have summoned you here like, this but we have a bad problem," Bubblegum started while the four were listening. "We got a letter from the Ice King. Normally we'd ignore it, but it says he had captured Finn and Fionna," Gumball explained what the letter had read.

"Don't worry you two, we'll go save 'em" Jake insisted. "Yeah it should be easy" Marshall said. "I'd go with you, but I'm worried it might be a trap for me and Gumball…" Bubblegum claimed, but Cake, Jake, Marceline and Marshall Lee left the Candy Castle and headed off to fight the Ice King.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The Ice Fortress

The Ice King was sitting in his fortress, relaxing and sighing. He was bored while he was resting around the frozen room suddenly had some damage dealt to it. He had become depressed and part of his beard was cut off. He suddenly saw the door get kicked in by Jake. "Put your hands up, Ice King!" he yelled aloud while barging inside with Marshall Lee, Marceline and Cake behind him, but they all saw the damaged room and the Ice King not reacting at all.

"Where's Finn?" Marceline asked. The Ice King raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked confusedly. "We got a letter saying you kidnapped him!" Cake shouted. She only really came along since she hoped to find Fionna in the process of saving Finn. "Yeah, I did… a year ago! I was hoping to trick Bubblegum or Gumball here but no one showed up, then the rabbit eared girl showed up and cut my beard off and tore this entire place up," Ice King explained what had occurred to cause his fortress to be in this poor state.

"Oh… so Fionna and Finn aren't here?" Marshall asked. The Ice King nodded in agreement. "Nah, I haven't seen them in forever. It's so boring to kidnap a princess now without someone to fight," he said but when he turned around, he realized the four of them were already gone. He sighed, again becoming depressed and lonely.

The four of them were already leaving the Ice Fortress walking down the steps. "I can't believe we wasted our time for a year old incident," Cake exclaimed in annoyance. "I was hoping to see my bro again," Jake claimed looking down ashamed while they walked. "Eh… I'm sure the duo will turn up eventually," Marshall tried to reassure them but it didn't seem to help too much. "I doubt Bonnibel will be happy to hear the news," Marceline claimed while the four of them made their way back to the Candy Kingdom castle.

When they entered the castle and were about to enter the throne room, they saw someone in a green and blue striped white hoodie on that seemed familiar, the hoodie part resembling a bear like hat and a strange green bag on the persons back with three different swords in it. "Yo, Bubblegum, the letter turned out to be a year old," Jake said, but Princess Bubblegum giggled. "I know… but that aside, we have a special guest," she claimed.

"Huh? Who?" Marshall questioned but they saw the person turn around. They recognizing the familiar face and all looked in shock. It was Finn! "Oh, hey guys," he said, just as happy as ever his blonde hair showing, something he rarely used to do. "Dude! Your back!" Jake exclaimed excitedly and tackled his bro, hugging him tightly. Finn laughed, seeming to have gotten quite taller.

Marshall Lee went up to him. "Is, uh, Fionna with you?" he asked, wondering how she looked over the years. Finn finally pried Jake off of him. "She's not with me. She went to handle some things," he responded.

"Oh… I… uh… see… so where have you been, dude?" Marshall asked. "I was training," Finn told them happily but he knew everyone's eyes were set on him to hear what he did for his training. He chuckled and sighing after beginning to talk about his training.

End of Chapter 18


End file.
